War Zone
by Guardian-01
Summary: In a small country bordering Equestia there is a rebellion taking place. The government is getting desperate so they send a small force a soldiers to ask Princess Celestia for help. Among them is Sargent Zone a large pegasus with a load of bad luck. As they neared the border they are attacked by a group of rebels. The militia is quickly slaughtered. Except for one. Rainbow Dash/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

War Zone

Prolog

"War Zone, Get your flank over here!" A burly dark red pegasus commanded."Yes, Sir" A dark gray pegasus replied whilst running through the trenches to his superior officer.'Why did this happen?' The colt thought to himself as he reached his superior, 'This is a safe zone there shouldn't be any hostiles here.'

"War Zone gets your armor on a take care of theses pest!" The large colt shouted."Can do Captain Sun!" War Zone replied while running towards his tent. He started to run faster, he rapidly picked up speed, launched himself into the air and flew to his tent.

'Why did this happen now? We were almost there.' The large pegasus thought as he neared the tent. As he landed, there was a sharp whistling noise. He quickly ran into his tent and strapped on his old armor. The ancient symbol covered the chest-plate. Nicks and dents littered the once gold armor and his helmet had a single scratch over the right eyehole. As he lowered the helmet, the scratch lined up perfectly with a pale gray scar over his right eye. His golden eyes narrowed as he left the tent. As soon as he opened the flap to leave the tent the air pressure skyrocketed, the temperature rose at near impossible speeds, then there was a bang and every thing went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting In

Chapter 1: Getting In

"Ugh, what happened?" War Zone said while standing up. He did a quick scan of the area around him.

'They used the Wave Cannon!' He thought when he saw the damage to the encampment. There were dead bodies everywhere, rebels and loyalist alike. The smell of death and blood over came War Zone. He ran towards the last know place of his Captain."Captain Sun!" He shouted as he neared his body. Blood covered the ground his dark red coat covered with dirt and blood.

"Captain Sun, Are you alive?" He shouted as he stopped near his body.

"War Zone?" he started when he heard his voice calling out to him, "How many are lost?"

"Everypony except for you and me. How did they get their hooves on a Wave Cannon? I thought they were all in the Capital Armory." War stated with shock in his voice."Their all dead! I do not believe it! They can't be!" Sun shouted while trying to stand."Captain Sun sit down we don't know how bad your wounds are." War replied while trying to set his captain down."So Private cloud?" How about Sergeant Storm? Maybe First Lieutenant Nod?" Sun asked in desperation, "You shouldn't call me Captain any more I failed the King and my troops."

"Their all dead and you are worthy of that rank. If it was not for you we would have never made it this far. All the lives lost today were lost for a reason. You should not beat your self up over it. You are a great Captain I was lucky to be in your platoon." War comforted his old friend.

"Your right. Thank you brother. I think I can go in peace now. I'll see you on the other side little brother. Good bye." Sun told War just before he slipped into an eternal sleep."Good bye brother." War said quietly while lying next to his brother's cold body.'I'm the only one left. How did they get a Wave Cannon?' War Zone thought before falling asleep next to his went by and War Zone never left the camp.'I need to bury them. After that I'll continue the mission.' He decided.

He quickly found a shovel and started to dig. Hours passed as he continued to dig and bury his comrades."Last one." He said quietly while carrying Captain Sun's cold lifeless body.'Good bye my friends I'll return when I deliver the request to Celestia and bring some troops. I promise.' War thought while turning around to continue the quest. As he neared the border, he noticed the large number of guards there.

'How am I going to convince them to let me through?' War thought as he stared at the guards.

"Hey you there! Don't move!" A large white unicorn commanded while running towards War Zone."Yes sir!" War zone replied while snapping to attention."What is your business in Equestria?" The unicorn asked harshly."I'm here with a request for Princess Celestia." War replied quickly, "My country is in ruin so my King sent a group of us to deliver a message but we were attacked by rebels I'm the only one left alive. So I beg of you let me in my country depends on it.""I don't believe you. Prove it!" The guard commanded.

"Alright fallow me." War zone said while turning around to show the guards the remains of the camp. As they entered the camp, the guard stopped moving and looked at War Zone."What happened here? How many lives were lost?" The guard asked with wide eyes as he looked at the carnage that was the camp."We were attacked by rebels. They used a Wave Cannon they killed more of their men then they did ours. We lost bout 500 Royal Elite Guards." War said sadly, "Now do you believe me?"

"There's no doubt there was a battle. I'll make you a deal if I let you through if you stop by a small town called Ponyville and tell Twilight Sparkle her brother says hi." The unicorn told him while walking towards the guard post."Deal; by the way what's your name?" War Zone agreed while following the unicorn."The names Shining Armor." The unicorn told him."I'm War Zone. It is nice to meet the pony behind the legend." War Zone replied to Shining Armor."Legend? How am I a legend?" Shining asked him.

"My Captain use to speak highly of you. He said you helped him in battle before." War answered him."Who was your brother?" Shining asked again."Bright Sun. Captain of Bravo Platoon of the Royal Elite Guards. "HHe's your brother? What Happened to him?" Shining questioned.

"Yup he's my elder by four years. He was killed in the attack." War replied sadly, as they reached the border, "Alright. This is where I leave. Maybe we can met up again and swap war stories."With that said War Zone walked through the border and made his way towards Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3: Ponyville

**Chapter 3**

Days went by as War Zone journeyed to Canterlot. Every step he took was weak from hunger, his armor grow in weight with every inch forwards, and his wing unable to open due to sheer exhaustion.'How long has it been since I last ate? I would give just about anything for a bite to eat and water to drink.' War thought as he continued his trek. As he came to a stop to rest, his sore legs he looked up.

'A forest, There's bound to be food in there!' He thought whilst charging into it at full speed only to run into a large dried up creek bed.

"Ow." He said while standing up only to collapse in pain.

'My ankle, No I can't stop. I need to fight through the pain and get to Canterlot. My king and country depends on it!' War Zone told himself while rising up to continue his journey. He slowly climbed out of the ditch and began to walk.

'There's no stopping now. I need to go.' As soon as he thought that, he collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

(Time Skip or whatever you want to call it)

"Who is he?" a shy voice asked quietly as if she were afraid."I don't know. I found him laying at the edge of Ever Free Forest." Another voice replied this one sounding more confident then the last."What's with his armor? I've never seen that design before" A posh voice piped up from farther away."Yeah, it sure don't belong to the Royal Guard." A voice with a heavy country accent replied to the last.

War Zone slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw four fillies, one pegasus with a pale yellow coat and pink mane, two unicorns one with a lavender coat and the other with a pure white coat, and the last was a simple earth pony with an orange coat and blonde mane."Where am I?" War suddenly spoke causing the four fillies to look at him.

"You're in Ponyville at the library." The purple one replied.

"Who are you guys?" War Zone questioned as he tried to stand.

"I'm Rarity and this is Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. Who are you and what's with your armor?" The white filly spoke up while pointing to the three other ponies."My name is War Zone. I am from a small country on the border of Equestria. As for my armor I'm part of my kings Elite Royal Guard." War Zone replied while finally standing up.

"Then why are you here?" Twilight asked him while taking a step closer.

"I'm here to talk to your princess about an urgent manor. Oh and Twilight your brother says 'Hi'" War Zone told them while backing away from Twilight, "So how long of a journey would it take to get to Canterlot from this location?"

"About two days by train. Why do you need to see Princess Celestia?" Rarity asked as she leaned closer to him and looked him over.

"My king told my and my platoon to ask for her assistance." War replied as he leaned back, "Can you guys back up some? You're getting a little to close."

"W-why didn't your k-king come here h-himself to ask her?" Fluttershy asked while lowering her head.

"Yeah and where in tar-nation is the rest of yer group?" Applejack asked."Because it is too dangerous in my country for him to do so and my platoon was wiped out by a Wave Cannon. I'm the only survivor." War Zone replied while lowering his head.

'Their all dead, my elder brother, Privet Cloud, Sergeant Storm and First Lieutenant Nod. I cannot believe everypony died except for me. If anything my brother should have lived he's better suited for this mission.' He thought as a tears rolled out of his golden eyes and down his dark gray snout.

"What's wrong sugercube?" Applejack asked him gently.

"I'm the only survivor out of five hundred soldiers and to make matters worse my only brother was in charge of it when we where attacked."

"That's horrible. If you don't mind me asking what's a Wave Cannon and who was your brother?" Twilight asked politely while wiping her eyes.

"A Wave Cannon is a powerful weapon our Research and Development group came up with. It sole purpose is to wipe out entire cities in one shot and to serve as a reminder for the last rebellion. As for whom my brother was, His name was Bright Sun. He was a great pegasus the strongest I have ever known. He protected me when I was bullied in school and was there to comfort me when are family was killed by rebels. He was the greatest older brother anypony could ask for and now he's gone forever." War Zone told them while breaking down. Tears ran down his face like a waterfall, sobs shook his entire body as he wept and his golden eyes dimmed to a dark brown.

'I just met these ponies and I break down in front of them. They must think I'm crazy or something.' War thought while he tried desperately to stop crying. He looked up and saw that the four fillies in front of him had tears in their eyes.

"T-that's h-horrible." Fluttershy spoke up while tears flew down her face.

"Yeah, why would anypony in their right mind use such a weapon? Especially on such a small group" Rarity said while trying to hold back the tears.

"Your brother was Bright son. He was a great colt. I can't believe he's dead." Twilight replied as she broke down and sobbed quietly.

'I can't believe it. They just met me and barely even heard about my brother and their crying. This country must not know the price of war.' War Zone thought as he dried his tears and moved towards the door.

"Where the hay do ya think yer goin?" Applejack spoke up with small tears running down her orange face.

"I'm continuing my mission," War Zone answered as if it was the easiest question in the world, "What else would I do?"

"You can always stay here until you get your strength back. I can tell the Princess for you if you want." Twilight replied as she wept quietly

"Alright I'll take you up on your offer but I'll only stay for three days at the most and I have to tell the Princess in person. I owe it to my brother and comrades." Zone said simply as the door swung open and a pink blur ran inside.

"Twilight!" The pink pony cried out as she stopped. She quickly turned and looked at her sobbing friends.

"What's wrong with you guys and who's the pony with the armor?" She asked while bouncing over to her friends.

"Hey Pinkie Pie that's War Zone, We're crying because of his story." Twilight spoke up while trying to dry her tears.

"What's so sad about his story?" Pinkie Pie asked while looking back at War Zone who walked through door and out into the street.

"Hey where are you going?" Pinkie Pie asked while bouncing out the door only to find an empty street.

"His story is sad because all of his friends and his older brother were killed by rebels." Rarity replied to Pinkie Pies earlier question.

"Oh." Pinkies Pie said while dropping her head. All of a sudden her head shot up and a big smile spread a cross her face."I know I'll throw him a party! That will lift his spirits!" Pinkie Pie shouted with glee as she ran out the door to get supplies.

**An: I would like to thank Darkstar1120 for his review and telling me about the mistakes in the last chapter. I will fix them later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Pinkie Pie and the others planned the party, War Zone decided to look around town.

'I wonder how many ponies live here. There might be a good thousand for a town this size.' War Zone thought as he wondered the streets.

"Watch out!" A voice cried out from behind him. War Zone jumped up grab the pony behind him and threw them over his shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?!" A Cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored main cried out.

"Sorry. Sorry force of habit." War Zone replied while backing from the filly.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before and that's not the armor of the Royal Guard. "The pegasus asked while standing up.

"I'm Sergeant War Zone of my countries Elite Royal Guard. May ask for your name?" War Zone replied smoothly as if he has said it a thousand times before.

"I'm Rainbow Dash, The fastest pegasus in all of Equestria." The filly replied while spreading her wings and lifting her self off the ground and into the air, "What country are you from?"

"I'm from The Republic of Species." War Zone answered while staring at the filly in the air.

"So why are you here?" Rainbow Dash asked while rotating slowly in the air.

"I was sent here with a small group of soldiers to ask your Princess for help." War Zone replied simply while spreading his wings and leaping into the air to fly away.

"What's going on in your country and where's the rest of your group?" The cyan pegasus asked as she stopped rotating and faced her new friend.

"There's a rebellion. The rest of my group was killed a few days ago." War Zone stated simply while flying away in a random direction.

"Hey! Wait Up!" Rainbow Dash called after him. All of a sudden, he shot forward with an amazing amount of speed.

'Now to finish looking around.' War Zone thought as he flew over the small town.

"On second thought." he said as he turned his head and neared a cloud. As he landed on the cloud, a yawn escaped him.

'Man I'm tired.' he thought as he lay down atop the cloud. Sleep quickly came over him as he rested his head. All he dreamt about was his dead brother and friends. Hours passed as he slept on the large cloud. When he woke from his sleep, he did a quick scan of the area around him and noticed the sun was quickly setting and the moon was rising.

"Their Princess must be powerful. She can raise the moon and lower the sun with ease. She'll defiantly be able to help my country.' War Zone thought as he watched the sun set in the distance. As he lay down to go back to sleep he noticed he was not the only pegasus on the cloud. He turned to see whom it was only to find a rainbow colored mane. He quickly backed away only to fall off the cloud. As he plummeted towards the ground, he looked up to the cloud he once laid upon and sighed. He turned his head towards the ground and shot his wings out just inches above the ground. While gliding towards a random destination a large dark object rammed into him. He quickly retaliated and flew right into the beings side only to bounce off it. The large beast rammed into him again so War Zone launched himself higher into the air and dove straight down into the beasts back causing it too abruptly drop altitude and crash into the ground.

"What was that?" He spoke to himself as he neared the ground. As soon as his hoofs touched the ground, pain shot through his body. He looked down at his body to discover a large gash in his side where the beast had hit him.

'Ow. Alright I need to get to a hospital.' War Zone thought as he began to walk towards the town. As he neared, the town the pain intensified to the point where he could not walk any further. He collapsed on the outskirt off the town.

'Damn. I almost made it.' He thought as his world went dark.

-Time Skip-

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

'What's that noise?' War Zone thought as he came to,

'Where am I?'

"What happened to him? A voice spoke up with a posh accent.

"I don't know I found him on the outskirts of town." Another voice spoke up this one being rougher than the last.

"What happened?" War Zone spoke up as he opened his eyes.

"I don't know. I found you unconscious and bleeding on the outer reaches of town." Rainbow Dash answered as she stared at him her eyes full of worry.

"Oh yeah, I was attacked by something. I fought it off, landed and started to walk towards town." War Zone said aloud, "Last thing I remember is seeing a small hut."

"You mean Zecora's hut." Rarity spoke up.

"I think so." War Zone replied, "I also recall backing off of the cloud when I saw you alongside me."

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't see you there." Rainbow Dash replied while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Don't worry bout it. I was just startled be your presence." War Zone replied as he started to pull himself out of the hospital bed.

"What are you doing? You need to stay down your injured." Rarity said as she ran over and pushed War Zone onto the bed.

"I'm fine. I have had worse done to be in basic training. I'll be out of here by days end." War Zone replied as he stood up and walked towards the door.

**AN: I would like to thank Jacob A. Fox for his review and the mistakes from the last few chapters are fixed. From now on, I will be posting chapters on Saturdays. - The God of Wolves. **


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Chapter 5 Part 1**

"Mr. Zone you can't leave yet, you're still injured" A white mare with a red cross on her flank told him as she moved into his path.

"I'll be fine. Now move or else." War Zone commanded the nurse as he tried to step past her.

"Or else what?" The nurse challenged.

All War Zone did was stand up on his hind legs, grab the nurse, threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the hospital with the mare pounding on his back.

"He's a lot stronger than he looks." Rainbow Dash said as she watched him walk out.

"I know he's so scrawny but he picked up Nurse Red Cross like she weighed nothing," Rarity agreed as she walked out of the hospital, "I'll see you later Rainbow."

"See ya." Rainbow Dash replied as she too left the hospital to fallow War Zone. As soon as she left the hospital, she saw War Zone unceremoniously drop Nurse Red Heart on the ground and walked towards the Everfree Forest.

"Hey where are you going?" Rainbow Dash asked as she ran towards him.

"To find the thing that attacked me the other night." War Zone responded simply as he neared the forest.

I'll go with you," Rainbow Dash stated as she walked beside him.

"Only if you can keep up." War Zone replied with a wily grin as he launched himself into the air and flew into the woods. As he left her sight, Rainbow Dash flew in after him. Soon they were weaving through the trees. When Rainbow Dash neared him, she watched him dodge the trees with ease.

"I thought you were the fastest flier in this country!" War Zone taunted as he rammed through a tree, the tree offered no resistance as he plowed through it.

"You want fast, I'll show you fast." Rainbow Dash replied as she shot past him, "Now who's faster?"

"Me." War Zone answered as he passed her with ease and ran through another tree. All of a sudden, War Zone stopped in mid air and stared off into a clearing below them. Rainbow Dash Rammed into him and bounced off.

"Why did you stop?" She asked War Zone as he landed in front of her. She looked up at his face and saw a look of pure fear.

"What's wrong War Zone?" She questioned him as she tried to pear past him.

"Go back to Ponyville and forget you ever saw me." He commanded her. She heard him mumble under his breath, "Why are they here? This country isn't involved in our war."

"What, why? Who's here?" Rainbow Dash asked him while turning to see what was in front of him only to for him to block it from her view by his fore leg.

"Go back and forget I was ever here. Tell the others to do the same." War Zone told her as he turned to face her.

"What's going on? What's down there? Why do I get the feeling something terrible is about to happen?" Rainbow Dash asked him as she stared into his golden eyes. All War Zone did was step to the side and let her look into the clearing below them. She stepped towards the opening and peered into the clearing only to back away in fear. In the clearing there was a giant body with a large hole in the side of it, to the side of the body there was a large militaristic camp, in the camp there was a huge black cannon with a flag attached to it.

"What is that thing, who are those ponies and what's that thing in the middle?" Rainbow Dash asked him quietly,

"It's a Devastator class Dragon. The strongest being in my country. As for the camp, it belongs to the same rebels that attacked my group. The thing in the center is a Wave Cannon." War Zone replied as he started to walk towards the clearing, "Now leave and tell your friends that they need to evacuate the town."

"What are you going to do?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to destroy the Wave Cannon and kill every single rebel." War Zone said with hatred flowing out of his mouth.

"You can't do that alone, you'll get killed." Rainbow Dash told him as she grabbed his leg and tried to pull him away from the clearing, "Come on let's go back to town and send a letter to Princess Celestia."

"No. I have to kill them and destroy the cannon. If I do not make it, tell your Princess that King Titus needs her assistance. Now tell every one to get out of town." War Zone told her as he pulled his fore leg away from her and walked into the clearing.

"But you'll be killed." Rainbow Dash said trying to convince him to come with her.

"If I die I'll be with my family again. Plus I owe it to my friends that were killed be that thing." War Zone told her gently while leaving the area.

"At least tell Princess Celestia that your country needs her help first. She might be able to help you get rid of the rebels here." Rainbow Dash pleaded as she grabbed his fore leg again.

War Zone looked back at her and sighed quietly, "Alright, I'll go with you on one condition."

"What's the condition?" Rainbow Dash asked him with curiosity in her voice.

"Allow me to train you." He answered simply.

"Is that it, all you want to do is train me?" Rainbow Dash asked with confusion in her voice.

"Yup, with enough training you can become the greatest flier in my country and Equestria." War Zone answered simply.

"Really! I could be the best?" Rainbow Dash asked again.

All War Zone did was chuckled slightly and nodded his head.

"Deal!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she shook his hoof rapidly.

"In that case let's go." War Zone said as he started to walk back to town with Rainbow Dash in tow.

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice shouted from behind him.

War Zone turned around as fast as he could and pushed Rainbow Dash him.

"Show yourself coward!" War Zone commanded.

"Is that any way to speak to your prince?" The voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Prince Zero! I'm sorry your highness, I didn't know it was you." War Zone said as he bowed, "But I must ask why you are here?"

"I fled the country when the Second Rebellion began." Prince Zero answered, "Who's the little mare behind you?"

"I'm R-" "Her name is not important right now. We need to get you out of here, the rebels have a camp down there and there's the body of an adolescent Devastator class Dragon near by." War Zone stated. He turned towards Rainbow Dash and whispered, "Sorry bout interrupting you. I just don't trust him."

"It's alright but you owe me." She replied.

"It's fine by me." War Zone said with a grin on his face as he backed away from Rainbow Dash and turned towards the prince, "Alright lets go back to town."

With that said they set off towards Ponyville.

**An: I know it's early but I won't be able to post anything until next Tuesday. No worry's I will be back shortly.**


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5 part 2**

"War Zone, who, what is that creature?" Twilight asked him as he and the others entered the library.

"This is Prince Zero, he's a hybrid." War Zone answered simply as he walked into the other room.

"What type of hybrid is he?" Twilight asked as she stared at the Prince in front of her.

"I'm a hybrid between a Draquonesis, a Dragon, a Griffin, and an Alicorn. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. It is nice to meet you to Prince Zero. So why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your country?" Twilight asked as she turned to face War Zone, "Oh War Zone, I meant to ask what country you were from the other day but I couldn't find you."

"I was in the hospital. I'm from the Republic of Species." War Zone answered plainly, as he sat down.

"Are you ok, what happened?" Twilight asked as she ran over to War Zone.

"Yeah I'm fine. I was attacked by a Dragon from my country." War Zone said coolly as he scooted away from the purple unicorn, "Would it be possible for you to tell your princess that her presence is needed her as soon as possible?"

"Yeah, Spike can you come here?" Twilight called out.

"Coming!" A voice called out from the other room.

"Who's Spike?" Prince Zero asked as a small purple dragon ran into the room.

"You called Twilight?" The small dragon asked as he neared the unicorn.

"Yes I did, my friend was wondering if you could send a letter to Princess Celestia." Twilight told him as she used her magic to bring out a piece of paper and a quill.

"Sure thing Twilight." Spike replied as he grabbed the quill and paper, "Who needs to send the letter?"

"I do. Tell her that she is needed as soon as possible in Ponyville." War Zone told the tiny dragon as he stood up and walked towards him.

"I got to go War Zone, I'll try meeting up with you later on." Prince Zero said as he walked out the door.

"See you later." War Zone replied as he stared at Spike.

"Why are you staring at me?" Spike asked him as he looked up at the large pegasus.

"Because you are an extremely rare dragon," War Zone told him as he studied the dragon, "By the looks of it you are a Diamond Class Dragon."

"What's that?" Twilight asked War Zone as she stepped towards him.

"One of the rarest dragons ever, legend says that once every thousand or so years, one will show up. The power they possess is enough to destroy entire countries. No creature can with stand the power except for Devastator Class Dragons. It's a miracle that you have one." War Zone explained, "When he's older he'll be the strongest creature ever."

"That's so awesome, Spikes a rare dragon." Rainbow Dash spoke up for the first time since they ran into the prince.

"Wow, did you here that Twilight? I'm extremely rare." Spike bragged with glee.

"I heard; now send that letter to the princess." Twilight told him gently.

"Can do twilight." Spike said as he sent the letter away in a green flame.

"Twilight, are ya here?" a voice called out from the other room.

"We're in here Applejack." Twilight replied as said pony walked into the room, "What brings you here?"

"Ah was jus stoppin by ta say hi." Applejack replied as she looked around the room, "War Zone there are some pony folk out 'er lookin for ya."

"Who are they?" Rainbow Dash asked as she looked over at War Zone.

"I don't know. Applejack what did they look like? War Zone replied as he moved to the other room, Applejack and Rainbow Dash in tow.

"They had dark black armor wit some sorta symbol on their helmet and the head of some sorta giant beast bein pulled by a large cannon thing." Applejack told him, "Why does it matter?"

War Zone's eyes widened, he ran to the window and saw a large rebel army outside, "It's the rebels."

"War Zone of the Elite Royal Guard, We challenge you to a traditional battle by the Devastator corpse! If you win we will leave the country, if you lose we destroy this town! You have two days to reply, if you don't we WILL kill every pony in this disgusting town starting with the youngest." The rebel commander shouted as he scanned the town. War Zone started to make his way to the door only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash.

"Don't go out there." Was all she said.

"Ah'm goin ta go inta the other room." Applejack said as she walked away.

"I have to, if I don't they'll kill everypony and I'll never forgive myself for letting that happen." War Zone told her gently, "Don't worry I'll be back shortly."

With that, said War Zone started to make his way to the door. All of a sudden Rainbow Dash grabbed his right fore leg, he turned to face her and said, "I have to go."

No you don't, we can evacuate the town and run to Canterlot, Princess Celestia will help us." Rainbow Dash pleaded with teary eyes.

"Guy's we just received a letter from Princess Celestia." Twilight said as she ran into the room.

"What does it say?" War Zone asked as he stared at the pegasus in front of him.

"It said she'll get here a couple days." Twilight answered as she turned and looked at Rainbow Dash who had a single tear roll down her face, "What's wrong?"

"Rainbow Dash will tell you, now I'm going to the rebel camp." War Zone told her as he walked pass Rainbow Dash.

"Please don't go." She pleaded, as she struggled not to cry, "Please I'm begging you, don't go."

"I have to, for my brother, for my country, for this town. If I don't I'll always regret it." War Zone replied as he turned towards her to look at her, then he grabbed her, pulled her to his chest and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I'll come back I promise and when I do I'll make it up to you some how. After all I hate to see a crying mare."

With that said War Zone let go of her and left the building.

"What did he say?" Twilight asked her cyan friend.

"I'll tell you later." Rainbow Dash told her with a dazed look on her face, a look Twilight had seen many times, a look her brother would give Princess Cadence whenever the Alicorn came to visit.

"You fell for him." Twilight stated as she moved next to her friend.

What, no, I barely know him." Rainbow Dash denied wit ha blush on her face.

"Yes you did. It is written all over face. Trust me I know that look, my brother had that look on his face when ever he would think about Princess Cadence." Twilight told her, "When did you fall for him?"

"After I took him to the hospital." Rainbow Dash said truthfully with a dark red blush spreading a cross her face.

"Oh he told me about that, what happened to him?" Twilight asked her blushing friend.

"Two days ago, I found him sleeping on a cloud, I don't know why but I had the erg to watch him while he slept, I stayed by his side for a couple hours. I think I fell a sleep though 'cause when I woke up the sun was setting and he was sitting there watching it, he looked like he was filled with peace for the first time, but I think he saw me. He backed up off the cloud and flew away. I found him the next morning with a huge cut on the side off his body, so I carried him to the hospital, he actually got out this morning." Rainbow Dash told her quietly, "I know it's weird that I fell for him even though I just met him."

"No it's not, it's perfectly fine for you to feel this way. He is a good looking stallion." Twilight replied simply as a grin spread on her face, "Don't worry I won't tell anypony."

"Alright, thank you. I'm going to head home now, I'll see you tomorrow." Rainbow Dash told her purple friend as she walked out the door.

-**With War Zone**-

War Zone slowly walked towards the camp. His mind was in another place, a place that was truly peaceful, a place occupied by his family and a certain pegasus.

"I have to do this to avenge them and to protect her." he told himself quietly, "If I don't do this, I'll never forgive myself."

As those words left his mouth, he had arrived at the headless corpse of the Devastator. He walked the rest of the way in silence. He sighed quietly as he stopped in front of the large camp.

"Let's get this over with." He told himself as he took a step into the camp.

_**An: **_**I would like to thank** **Ice assassin Ace****and Shadow Brony for there reviews. I also decided to get rid of the set publish date, I will publish a chapter whenever I get the chance.**


	7. Chapter 5 part 3

**Chapter 5 Part 3**

"Ah War Zone, what brings you here?" the rebel commander from before asked as the pegasus walked into the tent.

"You know damn well why I'm here, Monger!" War Zone retorted bitterly.

"Such hostility, I thought we were friends." Monger replied smoothly.

"I'm not your friend anymore; you lost that right when you joined the rebels." War Zone told him coolly, "How could you betray the king? How could you betray the Guard and me? How could you betray your wife and three kids?"

With that said War Zone sat down and glared at the traitorous captain.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISINESS!" Monger shouted with rage, "Now do you accept the challenge?"

"I do but on a few conditions: Not only do you have to leave this country, you also have to destroy the Wave Cannon but also surrender your army to the king." War Zone said simply, with a smirk on his face.

"I agree to your terms, but I you lose not only do we destroy the town but you will have to join us in the rebellion and to prove your loyalty you will have to kill that pegasus you were with earlier." The captain told him as he walked towards him and extended his hoof.

"Deal." War Zone replied as he reached out with his hoof and shook on it, "When is the fight and who am I fighting?"

"The fight will be in two days, as for who you're fighting that is a surprise. I will also send two platoons to the town to make sure you don't run away." Monger replied as he turned away from War Zone, "and it was never my choice to join them."

With that, War Zone left the tent and made his way to the town.

"That took longer than expected." War Zone told himself as he walked.

As he neared the town he felt a drop of water hit is face, he looked up and saw a rainbow colored tail hanging of a cloud. He quickly flew up to the cloud and found a weeping Rainbow Dash.

"War Zone you idiot. Why is he going to the camp? He'll be killed." Rainbow Dash said aloud as she silently cried.

"You're wrong, I won't be killed, and I have no reason to die." War Zone told her gently as he landed causing her to jump slightly and turn around slowly to face him.

"I won't be killed, I can't die yet, and I have no reason to die." War Zone reassured her quietly as he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I promise when I come back I'll take you out to a show." He promised her as he hugged her crying body, "No don't cry anymore, I'm here for you. I want you to come with me to the fight, will you do that?"

"Just as long as you promise not to die." Rainbow Dash said with a small chuckle as she dried her tears. War Zone let out a small chuckle and replied, "Don't worry, I have no intention of dieing especially since there is still one mare I still care about in this life."

"Oh, what's she like?" Rainbow Dash asked sadly.

"Well, I've only known her for a few days, but it's felt like years. She is kind of a dare devil but she's a whole lot smarter than she lets on. She is extremely strong willed, and she one of the most beautiful mares I have ever known." War Zone answered truthfully as a smile spread across his face.

"She sounds nice, what's her name?" Rainbow Dash asked as a single tear rolled down her face.

"I'll give you a hint it has eleven letters and starts with R." War Zone said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Do I know her?" Rainbow Dash questioned as another silent tear rolled down her face.

"Of course, I'd say that you to are really close." He told her as the grin on his face grew.

"What does she look like?" She asked quietly as more tears ran down her face.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured out who she is yet." War Zone said as the grin on his face shrank ever so slightly, "It's pretty clear if you think about it."

Rainbow Dash pondered this for a bit.

"I don't know anypony like that." Rainbow Dash told him quietly as tears flowed freely down her face, "I hope you're happy with her."

A War Zone did was laugh slightly for a few seconds before he looked at her.

"What's so funny, do you enjoy putting mares though this? Having them fall for you only to break their hearts!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him with rage in her voice.

"Rainbow Dash, calm down." War Zone commanded gently.

"Why should I? I fell for you and you don't even care!" She retorted angrily.

"It's you!" War Zone shouted as he put his hoof on her shoulders, "You're the reason I accepted the challenge. You're the only living pony that I care about."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened when those words left his mouth.

"What, why me? I'm nothing special." Rainbow Dash replied in shock.

Yes you are. You are the reason I am staying in Ponyville. If it wasn't for you I would have been back in my country fighting in some battle." War Zone told her gently as he started to walk towards the shocked pegasus.

"Why am I the reason you stayed?" Rainbow Dash asked as she stared at the large gray pegasus's golden eyes.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to stay by your side, to protect you." War Zone replied as he came to a stop in front of the cyan pegasus. He leaned down a kissed her on the cheek, "You're the reason I'm still alive right now."

A blush came over her face as he backed away.

"Really, you wanted to be with me instead of all the mares in Ponyville?" Rainbow Dash asked him gently as she tried to hide her blush.

"Yup, you of all the mares in this world." He answered as he sat down on the cloud.

They sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey I have a question." Rainbow Dash said after a while.

"Ask away," War Zone told her gently, "I'll answer just about any question you have for me."

"Where did you get that scar on your eye from?" She asked simply as she looked into his eyes.

War Zone jumped up, backed away quickly, and answered, "I can't tell you that, yet."

"Why not?""I just can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's too painful!"

With that, War Zone jumped off the cloud and flew away.

"War Zone, wait!" Rainbow Dash called after him as he flew away.

-**War Zone POV**-

'I can't tell her, not yet!' I thought as I flew away.

'I wish that night had never happened'

I flew away as fast as I could and when I could no longer fly, I ran. Hours passed as I flew/ran, by the time that I stopped, the sun had set and the moon was quickly rising.

'I need to find a place to rest.' I thought as I came to a clearing. I quickly scanned it and walked into the center.

"There." I said aloud as I spotted a small cave near by. I ran to the cave only to be stopped by a manticore. It charged me, so I leapt up into its back. It let out a scream and threw me off its back. I quickly recovered and rushed at it, only to have it rake its claws down my chest. I let out a hiss a pain as the claws left my skin. I stumbled back after the manticore had attacked me, only to have it strike out at me again. I quickly dodged and ran toward the beast, leaped up onto its back, grabbed it head with my forelegs and pulled as hard as I could as I pushed down on its body. There was a sickening crack, the sound of flesh tearing, and blood splattered everywhere as the headless body fell to the ground. I looked down at it and laughed slightly. I turned to look at the head in my forelegs and let out a laugh. I turned towards the cave, tossed the head over my shoulder, and walked into the cave leave a trail of blood behind me.

-**Rainbow Dash POV**-

"War Zone, come back!" I called after him as he flew away. I quickly fallowed after him.

'Why did I ask him that?' I thought as I struggled to keep him in sight. I chased him for hours until he finally stopped in a clearing.

'Why did he stop here?' I thought as I landed in a bush near by. All of a sudden, a scream pierced the night. I looked out of the bush I was hiding in and saw War Zone jump on a manticore's back.

'What is he doing? He's going to be killed!'

All of a sudden, there was a hiss of pain as the manticore raked its claws across War Zone's chest. War Zone stumbled back as the manticore attacked him again. War Zone leapt on to its back and grabbed its head.

'What is he doing?' I thought as I stared at the fight in front of me.

All of a sudden, there was a crack and a sickening rip. My eyes widened as I watch War Zone ripe the head off the manticore. As he looked over the body I heard a slight chuckling noise, then he looked at the head in his forelegs and laughed.

'Oh Sweet Celestia! He killed it and laughed about it. What is wrong with him? No, I should not ask that the manticore attacked him first it was in self-defense.' I told myself as War Zone walked into a cave. I quickly leapt up and fallowed him in.

-**Normal POV**-

"War Zone, are you in here?" Rainbow Dash asked as she entered the cave.

"Who's there?" War Zone asked in the dark.

"It's me, Rainbow Dash." She replied hesitantly.

There was a slight hiss as War Zone stood up and walked over to the pegasus.

Rainbow Dash gasped in shock when she saw the grey pegasus. Blood caked into his fur, pouring out of the wound in his chest, and his once gold eyes had dulled to a light brown.

"War Zone!" She cried out as she ran to his side.

He spat out some blood and grinned.

"Hey Rainbow Da-" He started only to collapse to the cave floor. She started to shake him, "Are you ok?"

He didn't answer.

"War Zone, answer me." She called in desperation.

"Why are you here?" He asked as he spat out some blood.

"I followed you here. I also so the fight between you and the manticore." Rainbow Dash said truthfully, "Are you able to walk?"

"No, I've lost too much blood. How much of the fight did you see?" War Zone replied as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"All of it." She replied sadly as War Zones eyes closed and he started to fall into a dark sleep, "War Zone, open your eyes!"

War Zone's eyes opened slightly and he spoke, "Wake me in the morning."

With that said, he went limp.

"War Zone! Wake up!" She cried out as the wound on his chest slowly stopped bleeding.

All of a sudden, lightning cracked and light up the night sky, rain fell from the heavens above them.

"Great it's raining." Rainbow Dash said as she lay down next to the bloody pegasus. Another bolt of lightning struck, only inches from the cave entrance.

"That was close." She said with a yawn as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**(Time Skip)**

"War Zone! Rainbow Dash! Where the hay is ya?" A voice called out in the distance causing War Zone to stir slightly, "Guts I foun' Somthin!"

"What is it Applejack?" "That."

A gasp went through the clearing.

"Wh-who would d-do th-this?"

"I don't know but who ever they are they must be super duper strong."

"And extremely brave, I mean who would go against a full grown manticore?"

"Wh-where's i-its h-head?"

"Right over there."

"Guys we need to fin Rainbow Dash and War Zone."

War Zone tried to stand only to fall again, he looked down at himself and saw Rainbow Dash holding on to him. He slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

"Hey guys ah foun a cave! They might be in 'er"

A rush of hoofs came to a stop at the cave entrance.

"Thank Celestia, ya foun em, Twilight."

"Look at War Zone, he looks injured."

"Y'your r-right Pinkie.

"We need to get them back to Ponyville as soon as possible."

"Do ya think that War Zone did that ta the manticore?"

"I don't know can you get Rainbow Dash?"


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Where am I?" War Zone asked as he woke from his sleep. He looked down; found his torso covered in bandages, and Rainbow Dash holding onto his side;

"Oh, you're awake." A voice spoke out from the foot of the bed. He looked down and saw that Spike was standing at the edge of the bed.

"Where am I and why is Rainbow Dash in the bed with me?" War Zone asked the small dragon.

"You're in Twilight's house," Spike replied simply as he looked at the large pegasus, "as for the other question I don't know. I was just told to see when you woke up."

"Alright, could you get me something to eat?" War Zone asked him quietly, as if trying not to wake up the sleeping mare next to him.

"Can do War Zone." Spike told him as he started to leave the room.

"Spike, just call me Bucky." War Zone told the dragon as he stopped and looked at the pegasus in the bed.

"Alright Bucky." Spike replied as he ran out the room.

War Zone turned to face the sleeping mare next to him. He sighed quietly, "If only I could stay with you."

At that moment, Twilight walked into the room followed by Spike, who had a sandwich on a plate.

"Good you're awake." Twilight spoke as she came to a stop next to the bed.

"Here's your sandwich Bucky." Spike said as he handed the plate over and walked out the room.

"Bucky?" Twilight asked War Zone while trying to suppress a giggle.

"It was a nickname I got from my brother during basics." War Zone told her quietly, "So, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to ask you a couple questions." Twilight replied as she moved to sit down, "What happened between you two last night?"

"Me and who?" War Zone asked her.

"Rainbow Dash."

"She'll tell you later."

"Who killed the manticore in the clearing?"

"Ask Rainbow Dash, she was the one who saw the fight."

"How did you get that wound?"

"I crashed."

"Why was Rainbow Dash holding onto you?"

War Zone shrugged his shoulders.

"What did you whisper in her ear before you left for the camp?"

"Ask her."

"Where did you get that scar?"

"Which one?"

"The one over your eye."

"Can't tell you."

"Why"

"Ask Rainbow Dash."

"Why won't you give me an answer?"

"Because I don't want to."

With that statement, Twilight growled in frustration and walked out of the room grumbling. War Zone looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before rolling to his side to stare at the sleeping pegasus next to him. A few minutes passed as he watched her sleep. Another moment passed before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." War Zone told her as he kissed her cheek, "How did you sleep?"

"Like a log." Rainbow Dash replied as she pulled him into a tight hug. A hiss of pain escaped from his mouth as she squeezed him.

She immediately let go of him and looked down at the bandages.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot that you got hurt." She cried out as she backed away only to fall off the bed, "Ow."

War Zone let out a small chuckle, "It's alright, you just stronger than I thought. Now let's go down stairs and get you something to eat, after that we can start training."

"But you're hurt you shouldn't fly around." Rainbow Dash told him quietly.

"Don't worry about me; I've had worse in basic training." War Zone told her as a tinge of sadness found its way into his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked as his shoulders slumped slightly.

"I was just remembering someone from basics." War Zone told her sadly.

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked as she moved to his side.

"My older brother." He replied as a tear rolled down his face.

"What happened to him?" Rainbow Dash questioned as she placed a hoof on his shoulder.

"He died a few days ago while fighting the rebels." War Zone replied softly as he started to break down. Rainbow Dash quickly pulled him into a hug, "What was he like?"

"He was one of the greatest ponies I've ever met. He would stand up for me when I got picked on in school, He comforted me when our parents were killed in the first rebellion, and he was always there when I needed him the most, but now he's gone and never coming back." War Zone said as tear flowed down his face.

"He sounds like he was a great pony." Rainbow Dash told him as she rubbed his back.

"Hey is Rainbow awake let?" Twilight asked as she walked into the room, "Oh, sorry, I'll come back later."

"It's alright, what do you need?" War Zone asked, as he pulled away from Rainbow Dash and started to dry his tears. Rainbow Dash seemed to pout slightly as he pulled away; this did not go unnoticed by the lavender unicorn.

"Fluttershy wanted to talk to you, Bucky; about something and I need to ask Rainbow Dash something." Twilight said with a grin on her face.

"Bucky?" Rainbow Dash asked him as he made his way to the door.

"His brother gave him the nickname during his training." Twilight explained as War Zone left the room, "So what happened between you to last night?"

"I kind of confessed to him." Rainbow Dash said as she hid her face behind her mane.

"You did, what did he say?" Twilight asked her cyan friend.

"He said that I was the only living pony he cared about." Rainbow Dash said as a blush flew across her face.

"Wow. Do you know who killed the manticore last night?"

"War Zone did, I've never seen such a strong pegasus."

"Is that where he got the wound on his chest?"

"Yup."

"Why were you holding onto him last night?"

"I don't know, I think it was because I felt safe nearby him."

"What did he whisper in your ear before he left to go to the camp?"

"That he would take me out to a show."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and if he doesn't I'll make him."

"I have one more questions, where did the scar on his eye come from?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

"Alright." Twilight said as War Zone came back into the room.

Rainbow Dash ran over to him and gave him a hug, "When do you plan on taking me out?"

"When ever you feel like it." He told her gently as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "Oh and Twilight, Fluttershy wants to speak with you."

"Alright I'll see you two later." She replied as she walked past the two ponies and out of the room.

"How about after the fight?" Rainbow Dash asked, "That way you don't lose, Bucky."

War Zone chuckled slightly, "Don't worry I wasn't planning on losing and leaving you behind. Now let's get started on your training."

With that said, they left the library.

"Oh and I'm not going easy on you. Now do you know any place we could train?" He told her.

"I think I know a place." Rainbow Dash answered with a grin.

-** (Slight Time Jump)** -

"We're here." Rainbow Dash told him as they came to a small clearing.

"Good, are there any clouds nearby?" War Zone asked as he surveyed the ground.

"Yeah, my house." the cyan pegasus next to him replied as she pointed her hoof to a large cloud near the center of the field.

"Alright, do you have any rope, weights, or lead vests?" War Zone asked as he took off and flew towards her house.

"Yeah, why?" Rainbow Dash answered as she followed him.

"You'll see." he replied as he landed next to her house.

"Give me a minute to find them." Rainbow Dash stated as she quickly flew into her house to get the supplies.

A few minute later, she flew out of her house with the supplies only to run into a giant tower, "What's with the tower?"

"Your first test." War Zone answered simply, "Now Get up Here!"

Rainbow Dash immediately flew up to the top of the tower, "Why are we testing, I haven't even began training."

"This is the test to get in." War Zone replied simply, "If you fail I will not train you."

Rainbow Dash just sat there and stared at him, "What's the test?"

"I'll show you." War Zone answered as he stepped towards the edge, "Hand me the rope and lead vest."

"Why?"

"For a demonstration."

Rainbow Dash quickly walked over to him, handed him the rope and lead vest, and watched him put the vest on.

"Rainbow Dash, I need to tie this rope around my wings." War Zone said as he finished putting on the vest and handed her the rope.

"What, why would I?" She asked in shock.

"Because if you don't you won't know what to do." War Zone answered simply as he stepped towards the edge of the tower.

"Fine, I'll do it." Rainbow Dash replied as she grabbed the rope and tied it around his wings.

"Thank you." He told her as he looked down the side of the tower, "Good bye."

As soon as those words left his mouth, he threw himself of the tower and plummeted to the green field below him.

"WAR ZONE!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she jumped off to follow him.

As she neared him, she saw that he was forcing his way out of the rope. Seconds felt like minutes as they plummeted to the green grass below. They neared closer and closer to the ground, Rainbow Dash quickly pulled up to avoid crashing. All of a sudden, War Zone freed himself from the ropes and the vest, and flew away, his stomach just barely skimming the ground.

He quickly circled around to Rainbow Dash, "Do you think that you can do that?"

"Maybe." She replied as they flew towards the tower, "What would happen if I couldn't get out?"

"Most of the time you would die but I'll be waiting to catch you if you don't get out fast enough." War Zone told her gently, "Don't worry; I won't let you die like a bunch of my former colleagues."

With that, he turned around, flew to the earth below them, grabbed the rope, and flew next up next to her, "I'll be waiting at the bottom."

As the word left his mouth, he tied the rope around her wings, "Jump when you're ready."

War Zone had just landed when Rainbow Dash jump, "Your doing great, Rainbow Dash!"

Seconds passed as she struggled to get free of the rope. Suddenly a light purple glow enveloped her and she stopped falling.

"What are you two doing?!" A voice screamed from behind War Zone. He quickly turned around saw Twilight standing there, horn glowing and a glare that could kill.

"I asked 'what you were you doing?'." Twilight repeated angrily as she put Rainbow Dash on the ground, which quickly ran over to the large gray pegasus and nuzzled his neck.

"I was training her." War Zone told the lavender unicorn with some anger in his voice.

"She was tied up, falling to her death and you just sat there watching! You call that training?" Twilight shouted in anger as her horn glowed, she picked up Rainbow Dash and carried her over to where she was standing, "Do you want her to die?"

War Zone's eyes narrowed and went from gold to a dark brown, his stance grew rigid and his voice grew more demonic.

"How dare you think that?!" He growled out as he took a step closer to the unicorn, the ground around him seemed to buckle and crack as he took a step, "Why would you think that I would let the one pony I care about **DIE?**"

Twilights glare intensified as War Zone took another step towards her, "You were just standing there! If it wasn't for me she would be dead!"

"Your Wrong!" War Zone shouted before disappearing. Twilight began to scan the clearing, seconds passed as she looked over the clearing, Where did he go?"

"Look up." War Zone's voice told her. She quickly looked up and saw nothing, "Where are you?"

"Right here!" War Zone shouted as he rammed into Twilight causing her to fly to the other side of the clearing. Then he made his way to Rainbow Dash, "I knew she would be fine! If I didn't I would still be at the top of the cloud laughing! Just like my commander! I had it under control!"

Twilight slowly stood up and made her way towards him, "Then why was she tied up?!"

"She wanted me to train her, so I was training her the way I was trained." War Zone replied as he moved closer to Rainbow Dash.

"That's still no reason! In your country what happens when they can't get out of the rope?" Twilight asked angrily.

"**GUYS**, stop fighting!" Rainbow Dash finally shouted, "War Zone calm down she was only looking out for me," she turned to face Twilight, "And you, I wanted to be trained like he was. Do you honestly think he would let me die? War Zone tell her what happens when they don't get out."

"The test is designed to see what ponies can handle the pressure those who don't get out die." War Zone told them with out a single emotion in his voice, "I've lost more friends than I can count do to this test."

"Maybe that's why your county's in turmoil." Twilight spat venomously.

War Zone's eyes narrowed again, "My country is at war because somepony didn't get his way!"

"Like I believe that!" Twilight retorted.

"You should watch who you speak to, insolent pest." War Zone told her darkly, "I'm not afraid to let my king forget about the rebellion and go to war with your pitiful country. We may lack the man power but we could still destroy every single fucking town in this country."

"Then why did you come here? It's pretty clear your country doesn't need help." Twilight replied coolly, "Plus the only pony that actually wants you to stay is Rainbow Dash."

War Zone's eyes darkened again and his shoulders slumped ever so slightly, "Fine then I'll leave. Have fun with the rebels."

With that, he took off and flew away.

"War Zone wait!" Rainbow Dash called after him as she started to fly after him.

"Let him go." Twilight commanded, "It's not like we need him."

Rainbow Dash turned towards her 'friend'.

"I thought you were my friend." She said as she turned and flew away.

**An: Hello all sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy, as of right now I am three chapters ahead and stuck at a stand still. If anybody is willing to lend OCs I would be ever grateful.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"War Zone, wait!" Rainbow Dash called out as she followed the large gray pegasus as he flew away. He flew for hours with Rainbow Dash quickly catching up.

"Please wait!" She called out again. All of a sudden, he stopped, looked down and dropped from the sky. Rainbow Dash quickly followed him. As they fell from the sky she began to notice that they were close to the border, "I have to get him to stay!"

Then War Zone snapped his wings out causing him to stop falling, he slowly glided down to the earth and ran to the border only to be tackled by Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, why did you stop me?" He asked as she pinned him beneath her.

"I won't let you leave!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face and splashed down onto his.

"To bad, it's obvious that I am of no use here, so I'm going to leave." War Zone replied as he tried to stand only to have Rainbow Dash push him down again.

"You aren't leaving. I won't let you!" She shouted sadly, "You can't leave me!"

Then she leaned down and stole a single kiss from him. War Zone's eyes widened as she kissed him.

"Freeze!" A familiar voice shouted. They leapt up and turned to face the voice and found Shining Armor standing there.

"Shining Armor it's good to see you again." War Zone said as he stepped towards the white unicorn.

"War Zone, how are you my friend?" Shining replied.

"I've been better. How about you?" War Zone answered.

"I've been well. Is that your mare friend?"

"I would like to think so, considering what just happened."

"Are you Twilight's brother?" Rainbow Dash asked with a blush.

"Yup, I'm Twily's older brother and by the looks of it you are Rainbow Dash, The Element of Loyalty."

"Don't forget the fastest flier in Equestria!" Rainbow Dash added on.

"How did you get an Element of Harmony to fall for you?" Shining Armor asked the large pegasus.

"What are the Elements of Harmony?" War Zone asked the two ponies, "And why does it matter?"

"The Elements of Harmony are the strongest beings in Equestria and possibly the world. For you to have one fall for you is amazing." Shining Armor replied simply, "So what brings you back here?"

"I'm leaving to fight the rebels." War Zone answered as he proceeded to walk towards the border.

"No! You aren't going to leave me!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she stared at the pegasus in front of her.

"Then come with me." War Zone told her as he turned his head and stared at her, his radiant golden eyes pleading with her.

"But I can't leave me friends!" She shouted again, "Just stay with me."

"I can't. I have to leave. My country needs me." War Zone replied as he began to walk away, "Good bye."

Rainbow Dash started to run after him, "What about the camp near Ponyville, what are we going to do when they realize you left before the challenge?" Rainbow Dash asked. War Zone stopped in his tracks and turned around with hate in his eyes, "According to Twilight you guys can take care of it, so have fun. I am going back to my king and telling him there is NOTHING your country can do for us. Send me a letter when the fights over. Good luck; it's no longer my problem."

"Rebel camp!" Shining Armor shouted in shock, "How many are there in the camp?"

"Around two thousand." War Zone told him.

"We need to tell the Princesses immediately!" Shining Armor shouted again.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked the unicorn.

"The fact that there are over six hundred soldiers here is a declaration of war." Shining Armor answered, "We need to send a letter immediately."

"That will take to long!" War Zone shouted, "I'll fly there and tell her even if I have to fight my way there."

"I'll come with you." Rainbow Dash as she started to fly away.

"No, you are going to Ponyville and evacuating the town." War Zone told her, "Tell the other to do the same."

With that, War Zone launched himself into the air and flew to Canterlot. Rainbow Dash quickly followed but headed towards Ponyville.

-** (With War Zone)** -

"I'm almost there!" He told himself when he saw the castle in the distance. As he neared the city he saw several small black figures, "What the?"

"Halt!" One of the dark beings called out as it dove to fly next to him, "You are in a no fly zone land immediately!"

War Zone turned to face the figure, "No!"

With that, War Zone catapulted himself forward, he was feet away from the castle before he abruptly pulled up causing the guard chasing to ram into the side of one of the many towers.

"Where is she?" War Zone asked himself as he circled one of the towers. He circled the tower twice more before finding his target, "There!"

He quickly banked to the right, flew through the window and landed in front of the princesses.

"Princess Celestia, I bring urgent news!" War Zone said with a bow, "I am Sergeant War Zone of The Republic of Species, Elite Royal Guard."

"There he is get him!" a voice cried out from behind the two rulers. A guard charged towards him only to be thrown into a wall.

"My country is in turmoil and I was sent here with a small group soldiers to ask for your help." War Zone said as he tried to fight of another guard only to be forced to the ground.

"Let him go." Princess Luna commanded, "What is the issue in your country?"

"Princess Luna! Your back!" War Zone shouted in glee, "My king never told us that the second Princess was back."

"We tried to keep it a secret. Now what seems to be the problem in your country?" Princess Celestia spoke up.

"There is a rebellion. King Titus sent me, my elder brother and about five hundred of his best soldiers to ask your help to quell the rebellion. I beg of you help my country." War Zone said as he bowed once more.

"I am sorry but I cannot help your country." Princess Celestia told him gently.

"You don't understand the rebels stole one of our Wave Cannons and brought here to Equestria. As of right now it is aimed at Ponyville." War Zone told her quickly, "This rebellion is now part of your country."

"I will take care of the rebels in our borders but I cannot help your country." Princess Celestia replied softly.

"Sister, maybe we can help them." Princess Luna spoke up, "I mean they helped us back in our time of need."

"I said we cannot help them and that is final." Celestia repeated .

"What do you mean you can't help us!?" War Zone shouted in anger.

"Sergeant, calm down!" Princess Celestia commanded.

"NO! My brother, my only living relative DIED so I could bring this request. My friends are all DEADBecause of this mission!" War Zone shouted again, "I have NO family or friends left in my country because of this fucking mission, I was nearly KILLED by hunger for this mission, I flew all the way here from the border because of this mission, I had to fight a fucking DRAGON because of this mission, only to have you say you can't help us! What kind of bullshit is that!"

"Sister we have to help them." Luna pleaded with her sister.

"No, that is final." Celestia replied as she turned away.

"I guess I was wrong about this country." War Zone told them, "It's filled with nothing but selfish bastards. Tell Rainbow Dash I said goodbye and good luck."

With that War Zone made his way to the window.

"Wait!" Princess Luna called after him, "You know the Element of Loyalty?"

"Yes, she fell for me." War Zone replied in confusion.

"Sister we have to help him, he holds the heart of an Element." Princess Luna pleaded one more time.

"Fine," Princess Celestia caved, "Take the Elements of Harmony and a brigade of troops with you, but if I find out you hurt one of them in any way we will go to war with your country."

"Thank you princess." War Zone said with a bow.

"Sergeant, who was your brother?" Princess Luna asked as War Zone prepared to leave the castle.

"Bright Sun." War Zone said just before he leapt out the window and flew away.

"Bright Sun," Princess Celestia spoke softly, "That's a name I haven't heard in a long time."


End file.
